Apprentice
by RSJSlover
Summary: The teen titans went to the beach. robin and Starfire was dragged down and was tortured by Slade. What will happen to them?


**Apprentice**

It's a normal day in Jump City, a little too normal. Not even a single robber was out today. This made Robin very suspicious. Every other titan was happy but bored. They then decided to go to the beach. Starfire begged Robin to go with them and he agreed.

When they were ready to go, Robin's jaw dropped as he saw Starfire. She was wearing purple bikini. Beast boy and Cyborg saw this and giggle like hyenas. Raven didn't bother at all. Terra came in and saw Robin too. She too giggled. "Hahah… ready to go guys?" she asked.

When the titans reached the beach, Beast boy dragged Terra to the water and both began laughing while splashing each other. Raven sat on the blanket she took out and began to read while Cyborg began to barbeque.

Starfire didn't know what to do. She rarely came to the beach. Robin saw her just standing and decided to bring her surfing with him. He went up to her, "Hey, Star? Since you're just standing there, do you wanna go surfing with me?"

"Uh, sure. But, what is this surfing you're speaking off?" Starfire asked confused.

"Come and I'll show you." Robin motioned Starfire to sit in front of him while he paddled the surfboard to the sea. Starfire followed Robin as he stand up. She panicked as she saw the waves coming but Robin was there so there's nothing to worry about. But she was wrong. Robin gripped her tight and told her to spread her arms to balance both of them. Starfire enjoyed it. Suddenly, both of them fell down and Robin swam up to the surface, still holding Starfire. They both laughed and looked at each other. They both knew what would come next. As they leaned in, something grabbed Starfire's ankle. It pulled her down the water. Robin held her hands and ended up drowning with her.

When both of them ran out of breath, they landed on something dry and hard. They looked around to find they were on a ship. Starfire got scared and started blabbing many questions to the fearless leader, Robin.

"Oh, Robin! Where are we? What happened? How did we get here? Who did this? Why did they want to bring us here? How can we get out of here? What will happen to…" before she could finish, Robin hugged her protectively, "Oh, Star. I wish I knew the answers for all your questions, but I don't. But I promise you that I'll get you out of here safely even if it means risking my life." Robin released her and looked around. He saw a little door and helped Starfire get up. Starfire and Robin opened the door and stepped in.

Both of them shivered as they felt the cool air brushed through them. The main target for Robin now was to find some clothing, same as Starfire. Before any of them took a step closer to another door, both Starfire and Robin heard a very familiar voice.

"Ah, how nice to see you both, Robin and Starfire. You must be shivering after being dragged here and into this cool room." The man said. Robin got really mad, now that he knew who dragged Starfire and him here. "Slade! What do you want! You told me that you'd leave us alone after we kicked your ass last time! Now What!" Robin said as he nearly hit Starfire while talking.

"Patients Robin. I just want to talk with you and your dearest Starfire." "You must leave us alone and I wish you to not harm Robin or me now, please!" Starfire said shivering. The thing that made her shiver was her fear. Slade laugh evilly and turned to Robin who is now getting ready to punch him.

"You see Robin. I finally realized your greatest weakness. So, I'm using it to force you to be my apprentice again." Robin was shocked. 'Slade knows my weakness!' "You know nothing about me! What is my weakness anyway?" Robin asked hoping he got it wrong. Unfortunately, Slade was right.

"You see Robin. Of all the time I've been watching you, you stood up with Batman, or shall I call him, Bruce? Then you went and created The Teen Titans. When I watched you, I was beginning to understand your weakness. Now I realized it. Your weakness is your friends' safety, more importantly…." Slade paused as he motioned his robots to grabbed Starfire away from Robin, "HER!"

"STARFIRE! Let her go!" Robin said angrily. "Now why would I do that Robin? If I do, you would not do what I pleased now would you. Fine, since you asked. I'll let her go, on one condition…" Robin knew what Slade wants, "You want me to be your apprentice again. If I do, will you let her go?" "DEAL" Robin walked up to him and Slade placed a wristband around him and the robots let Starfire go, "Take her to hers and Robin's room."

"YOU MADE A PROMISE!" Robin shouted as he took charge. Slade press a button and send an electric shock through Robin's arms. "I said I would let her go, but I didn't say I would free her from this ship now did I?" Slade was right; Robin fell for his little trick. "What would you do to her?" "I haven't thought of that yet. But in the mean time, I'll keep her so you wouldn't dare do anything stupid cause, when she use the necklace I'll give her later, whatever you do to me happens to her too." Slade told him grinning. "Now, follow those robots to your room!" Robin went. 'I'm sorry, Star'

Robin went to change to his uniform while Starfire was locked in the room with him. "Oh, Robin. I shouldn't have told you to come to the beach. We should never have gone!" Starfire said touching the necklace as a tear fell down her eyes. Robin walked up to her and wiped the tear away. "Star, even if we didn't go to the beach, he would have taken us. I'm shouldn't let my weakness be visible." Starfire looked at him. She remembered his weakness, her. "Robin, if I wasn't on this planet, Slade would have never guessed your weakness." "Star, I'm glad you came to earth. You showed me the bright side on being a hero. If it wasn't for you, I would be a gloomy person and the Titans would never formed. You're the person who made the Teen Titans, you're the person who cheers people when their down, you're the one that I…. love, Star." Robin looked away.

Starfire was shocked. 'Did Robin say he loves me?' "Robin? You, love me?" "Yes, I do… love you, Star. More than you could imagine." Robin looked at the teary girl in front of him. Starfire kissed him passionately and Robin returned it. Slade called Robin for the third time and yet no answer. He looked at the screen and saw him…. KISSING! Slade pressed the button and Robin quickly broke the kiss screaming.

"AAAA! I'm on my way!" Robin turned to Starfire and smiled weakly. "I love you, Robin." Starfire said smiling back. With that, Robin smiled and ran out before Slade send another shock through his arm.

Beast boy, Terra, Cyborg, and Raven went searching for Robin and Starfire around the beach. Beast boy and Cyborg agreed to Terra that they must have gone home when Raven caught sight of Robin's surfboard. They went into the water and searched for them, nothing. "I have a feeling this means trouble." Raven said full of concern. Just then, Cyborg's alarm system went off. "TROUBLE!" he said, "And I have a feeling it isn't a pleasant trouble."

When the Titans reached the robbery, they saw something horrible. It was no old villain, but one they have seen, fought, and rescued. It was….

"ROBIN! Not again! Where's Starfire!" Cyborg said. Robin looked at them and charged. It is tough fighting Robin when he knew there weakest spots. He aimed at it so he would hurt them. Robin leaped on Cyborg and electrocuted him, he threw many steaks to Beast Boy who wanted to hurl and kicked him, He covered Raven's mouth with a very strong and sticky glue-tape, and he talked to Terra about how weak she is and blasted her. It was an easy fight and he went home half crying. 'I am very sorry, titans.' Raven, who was still conscious heard his thoughts. She knew Slade forced him again and she thinks she know what Slade used.

"Very good, Robin. You make a great apprentice." Robin gave him the stolen money and walked to his room to see Starfire. Starfire was very sad as she saw what Robin did to his friends. She then walked back to her room and cried. Robin saw her cry as he entered and said sorry to her. She hugged him and cried into his chest. Robin decided he couldn't handle his tears and let it wet his mask.

"Starfire, Robin. I need you." Both of them stopped crying and Robin changed mask. As they went out of their room and into the main room, Slade got another uniform waiting. It was for Starfire.

Two criminals were destroying the city and hurting their friends. Two guilty friends once members of the Teen Titans are crowned as the most evil villains ever. Two villains could get passed the remaining Titans. A villain once known as Robin the leader of the titans became known as Darkwing and a villain known as Darkwing's girlfriend became known as Darkfire.

After another day of fighting their friends, Darkwing and Darkfire went to rest. The 21 years old Darkwing, hugged the 21 years old Darkfire and cooled her down. Although they are villains, they felt more guilty and hurt as they fought their old team and friends. A 42 years old man came in and greeted the two love birds. "Very good my apprentices. You may rest now and start again tomorrow. Pleasant night!" Slade walked away and locked the door.

Darkfire looked at Darkwing and looked away. She sat on their bed and began sobbing. "Oh, Robin! I miss my friends! Darkwing and Darkfire are truly evil." "I know, Star. But we will find a way out of this. I promise." "That's what you said 3 years ago! I'm not patient anymore DARKWING! I want peace again. I want freedom!" Darkwing hugged Darkfire as tightly as possible and began sobbing. They both lay down and cried each other to sleep as usual.

Raven walked down the silent hallway in the tower. After battling Robin 3 years ago, no one, not even Beast Boy, felt happy. Terra stayed with Beast Boy sobbing as usual, Cyborg always fixing his damaged car everyday, while Raven meditate. She contacted Robin and Starfire many times but Slade always listened. She gave up but decided to try again later at night when everyone, including them was asleep.

Darkwing heard someone call his name. He woke up to find the source. 'Robin, or Darkwing, it's me, Raven.' 'Raven? How? I thought you would hate me and Star!' 'I felt both of your feelings everyday. Your nightmares all came to me every time we fought, but we will never hate you. The only person we hate is Slade.' 'Thanks. Please! You got to help us escape!' 'Can't you?' "If I hit Slade, Starfire would feel it twice as much.' 'How do you know?' "I've tried once.' 'Oh.' 'If Starfire hits him, she would feel it thrice as painful and I would feel it twice as painful.' 'Can't you take off the source?' Mine can only take out if Slade do it while Starfire the same. If both of us do it, it would explode with us killed too.' 'Don't worry, we'll try to help. Where are you?' 'Underwater. The beach.' 'K, you just relax and try to tell Starfire and not Slade.' 'Thanks, Rae.' 'Anytime.'

Raven walked to the main room and set off the alarm to wake everyone up. Robin woke Starfire up and told her everything. Darkfire was so pleased she kissed Darkwing. She looked into his blue eyes and him to her emerald eyes. Darkfire decided she would gel his hair today, and Darkwing wasn't pleased with it. He remembered the last time she gelled it until it looked like a peacock. He didn't like it at all and he wasted his money because Starfire used two bottles of gel. It was very hard getting money especially when you work for Slade.

Darkfire enjoyed doing his hair. She took out all his bottles and got to work. Darkwing just thought happy thoughts and told Darkfire not to finish up two bottles. Surprisingly, Darkfire didn't finish two bottles and not even a bottle. She only used half like what he always used. He liked his new hairstyle and decided to thank her by kissing her.

Beast Boy went to the main room last and was surprised to see a smile on Raven's lips. "Umm… am I missing something here?" he said when the other titans smiled.

"Oh, yes you are! We know where Slade keeps Robin and Starfire!" Terra said gleefully. "You mean Darkwing and Darkfire?" Beast boy asked. "NO! Robin and Starfire! Both of them are trapped and Darkwing and Darkfire are free. They are different people!" Terra said angrily. "OK! So, where are they?" "The beach." Cyborg said. "Haven't we checked the beach a few years ago?" Beast boy asked. "We have. But we didn't go deep underwater." Raven said in her monotone voice.

Terra started walking up to the computer and informed that Mad Mod strike downtown again. "Aright team. Terra and 1 would take care of him while Raven and Beast boy, you track down the two love birds." Cyborg, the leader of the titans ordered. "Why me and Raven get the risky task?" Beast boy said. "Because I can teleport anywhere if I get caught and no one would want to check up on a bug on the ceiling now do they?" Raven asked. "Oh, right." "Well, now that we're settled….. TITANS GO!" Cyborg shouted.

"Why, Darkfire? Why did you have to be so soft?" Slade said as he saw the combo practice his apprentices have. Both of them were fighting themselves and Starfire was winning instead of Darkfire. "DARKFIRE! REPORT TO ME NOW!" Slade shouted. Darkwing saw Darkfire getting punched and couldn't get up. He decided that he would help her although he was not supposed to.

A few minutes after the battle, Darkfire entered Slade's room. "I am not pleased, Darkfire. I am not pleased…."

Darkwing walked up to the highest floor and someone tapped his shoulder. He quickly turned around and swung his foot until he saw no one. "Psst, Darkwing." Darkwing turned around again and saw a…green lizard. "Beast Boy?" "Robin, we need to get you out of here, now!" Raven said behind him. "Raven? You guys made it?" "Yes, and Darkfire is not looking so good." Beast boy said as he looked at the computer next to him. Darkwing looked at the screen and was shocked to see Darkfire thrown in the electrical room again. It was always him, not her.

"We need to get her out of there now! She could be killed." Darkwing shouted, "Unless you guys listen to Cyborg now and think that I'm just another bad guy." "Robin, Darkwing, we couldn't care less if you were just another bag guy." Raven stated. "But, you're our friend, always and we'll be." Beast boy continued and morphed into a bug. All three of them took charge to Slade's room.

"Wait!" Darkwing shouted. "Raven, can you try and break this band free?" "Azrah Mentrio Zinthos!" It broke loose. "Thanks. Now we need to go now!"

Darkfire couldn't control herself anymore. It has been more than 5 minutes and she hadn't got released yet. Suddenly, shouting could be heard outside.

Outside the electrical room, Slade was shocked to see Darkwing with his archenemy. "Darkwing! What do you think you're doing?" Slade asked. Robin didn't answer. He took charge. "I'm warning you!" Slade shouted and pressed the button. Nothing happened. "Release her, NOW!" Darkwing shouted. "No, Darkwing."

Darkfire heard Darkwing. She then felt the electric shock stop. She looked around and saw.. "Raven! It's so glorious to see you!" "Starfire, we need to get you out of here." Raven teleported Darkfire to her room and Darkfire quickly changed back to her purple uniform.

Darkwing and Beast boy both fought Slade but failed. Slade was old but powerful. Suddenly, a green starbolt appeared. "Leave them alone!" Starfire shouted. "Darkfire! You're…" "I am not Darkfire ANYMORE!" Starfire then shot more starbolts at Slade until he passed out. The titans agreed that Slade should be long gone. "Raven, think you can kill him without giving out blood?" "My pleasure…. Azrah Mentrio Zinthos!" Slade was gone.

"Starfire!" "Robin!" they both hugged each other and kissed. Then Robin looked at Raven. "Starfire, you know the necklace around your neck?" "Yes." "Well… Raven?" Raven took the necklace and made a ring out of it. She gave the ring to Robin. "Starfire, princess of Tamaran, will you marry an earthling named Richard Grayson aka Robin?"

Starfire didn't know what to say. She kissed him so passionately that when she let go, she said, "I, Starfire, aka Koriand'r, princess of Tamaran would love to marry you, Richard!" Robin was so happy that he laughed and carried her bridal style. Both Raven and Beast boy looked at them and smiled. Starfire forgot all about her electric shock until Robin kissed her. She was glad for it too. This is definitely a moment they all would remember.

THE END 


End file.
